How To: Slowly Go Insane According To Someone Who's Already Been There
by theunlovedandtheunnatural
Summary: Rae's done some horrible things. Because of this, she's being held Prisoner in her town. Should she risk escaping her town? -Rated M Because I got scared-


**A/N: I don't own Pokemon. ;-;**

"How are you feeling, Rae?"

Bad. She already knows that, too. The thing about Therapists is that they know exactly how you feel. They just want you to admit it. Well, tough luck.

"Great," I respond. I even smile a little, too. Enough to convince her, apparently. She nods, proud of my 'progress'. In a few seconds, she'll give me the spiel.

"Well, I am very happy to know that you're feeling better! Here's to more progress next week!"

Told you.

She raises her hand for a high-five, and I slap it. She drops her hand, and I do the same. "Now, where's your Growlithe?" She asks. I point to my side, where the Pokémon is happily snoozing. "Well, isn't that the cutest thing?"

No. The Growlithe was only by my side in case I tried to hurt someone. It was a constant reminder of my promise. Of the guilt hanging over my head, watching me.

"Sure," I shrug.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk to me about?" She wears that same fake-smile. Her eyes are staring into mine, fishing for anything. Any sign of something being off. I won't give her the satisfaction.

"No."

She stands up, and holds out a hand for me to shake. I stand up too, and shake it. Always complying. So that they aren't suspicious. People like it when things go their way.

"Maybe one of these days you'll be well enough to start training!" She says, almost like she believes it. We both know it'll never happen. I was fourteen. Well past the age kids usually started training.

"Yeah."

She stares at me one last time, before opening the door that leads out of her office. I walk out the door, and 'my' Growlithe wakes up. It senses my steps. It pads after me. My Mom is waiting outside the door. She's in one of the chairs that looks all bright and comfy and stuff, but when you sit down in it- it's all plastic.

She stands up when she sees me, and we walk out of the small building together. Our house isn't far from the Therapist's. We walk down the side of the dirt road. My Mom clears her throat. She wants to speak.

"So…how was it?"

This was an unspoken game the two of us like to play. We both pretend like everything is fine and normal until one of us either breaks down or freaks out.

"Great."

"Oh, good…good."

I pause for a minute, to look out at the sea. Growlithe growls, and nudges the back of my feet. _Keep moving._ It won't let me forget that I'm the prisoner.

No one's ever on the street this late at night. The sidewalks are littered with trash and broken Pokeballs. What a waste.

I hear a quiet murmur beside my foot. I stop moving. 'My' Growlithe immediately growls at me, thinking I'm up to something. Maybe I am. Guess we'll find out.

"Something wrong, H-…Honey?" Mom asks, stammering. She can't even say my name. I focus on where the murmurs are coming from. It seems to be behind a bush. I slowly reach out, and push a few branches out of the way. I spot a flash of pink before I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I yelp, and jump up. 'My' Growlithe's teeth are bloody.

" _Growlithe!_ Bad!" The Growlithe seems offended by these words. My Mom turns back to me. "Let's get you home." She gently takes my unwounded arm.

"But-…" My eyes trail back to the bush.

Growlithe gives me a warning bark. Mom doesn't bother to reprimand him. And then we head home.

A normal family.

Yeah, right.

 **A/N: So likeee, I wrote another chapter of this. But I'm not sure if I like it! Or if I even want to continue this fic. It's my first time writing Pokemon fanfic though! Sooo…fun! Yay! :D The next chapter would be more dramatic. This is just kinda setting up for that. SO anyways! ;-; If you want another chapter, make sure to like this! And stuff. And maybe comment! To show! Your feedback! If I get enough thingies for this like reviews or follows, I could post the next chapter tomorrow. :O I dunno. Anyways! Thank you so very much for reading this! Even though it was short. Have a wonderful day! :DD**


End file.
